


A Sorceress Supreme

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [164]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Wanda picks it up like breathing, magic beyond the sigils and symbols they are taught to weave, tapping into something beyond mysticism, beyond the hidden veins of energy that lace through the world. She sits in meditation, breathes in, breathes out, and with her exhale comes a scarlet like blood from her skin.





	A Sorceress Supreme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedSummerRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSummerRose/gifts).



> Written for an ask game on tumblr, which you can see [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/175896262025/wandavision-sorceress-supreme-wanda-au-xd).

**i.  
** The twins are young when they are taken away. Many apprentices are - orphans with the spark of magic or the potential for power - and so they are slotted into the dormitory cells and trained, and taught.

Pietro picks it up slowly. He finds more interest in interrogating his own existing skills - speed and perceptiveness, protecting Wanda and seeing their futures secured. His magic never becomes external, it is all within him and stays so, letting him run with speed beyond human measure, to heal from horrible wounds.

Wanda picks it up like breathing, magic beyond the sigils and symbols they are taught to weave, tapping into something beyond mysticism, beyond the hidden veins of energy that lace through the world. She sits in meditation, breathes in, breathes out, and with her exhale comes a scarlet like blood from her skin.

 

* * *

 

 **ii.**  
When they are eighteen they are sent out into the world. Almost half their lives spent in training, teasing them away from thoughts of vengeance, but Wanda has power beyond that of most and with Pietro as protector she has more security than many might. Thus she is sent to London - Mistress of the Sanctum and mystic guardian of Europe - and Pietro at her side as protector and aide.

They think, later, that perhaps had they not been so busy with the rest of Europe they might have shielded the Sanctum from Kaecilius and so kept the Ancient One from death.

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
“You,” Wanda says, tone flat and harsh. “We are expected to simply  _let you_  take on the title of Supreme?”

“Well-” Strange starts, and Wanda flings out a hand casting sigils with all her brother’s speed.

“Prove you’re worthy,” Wanda snarls. “Prove you are more than the arrogant twerp who’s distrust and ignorance got our mentor killed!”

They duel across three cities, two mountain ranges and a desert before Wanda pins him, whips of her scarlet around his throat and the Eye kept out of reach of his hands.

“Okay,” Strange says. “Maybe I am kind of arrogant.”

 _“I_  will be Supreme,” Wanda says. “I have had more training, more practice. I know who our allies are around the world, and how to rebuild our order.”

“The Eye-”

 _“Keep_  the Eye.” Wanda half-smiles at the doctor. “It likes you. Keep the New York Sanctum, and the cloak, for that matter. But I will be Supreme.”

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**    
“This is a bad idea,” Pietro says as Wanda fastens her gloves. 

“I hate to agree with your brother,” Strange says, “But he’s right. The world isn’t ready-”

“It wasn’t ready for heroes either,” Wanda says. “But it got them. We are training new apprentices and adepts. Those who began to learn have completed their training.” She turns and looks at them both. Her robes are crisp and clean - scarlet rather than the yellow the Ancient One had preferred - and her hair is bound back with a diadem said to help focus mind and magic. “The world will know all things soon enough. Better that we control how than not.”

She stretches out her fingers, clicks her joints - Strange still flinches when she does that - and twists her hands.

A portal to the Avengers’ base opens.

 

* * *

 

 **v.**  
The world is still odd to Vision. Not completely - it could be far more odd - but equalising the balance of his knowledge remains hard. The mind stone to give him intelligence enough, and Ultron and JARVIS as balancing sides of a scale and between them both the fragments of the minds of the doctors who had studied the mind stone, so long spent around it without using it as to leave a lasting imprint. 

He wonders sometimes if that is why he feels as though he recognises things he has no reason to.

The ring of fire on the lawn is certainly new, though, and he phases through the wall and alerts the team in a moment. They gather with him by the sigil Thor had left on the lawn, where three people step through the circle.

Two men flanking a woman. One in running gear, a charm bracelet at his wrist. One in blue robes and a red cape, silver staining the black hair at his temples. The woman in red, a gemmed diadem holding back thick curls of dark hair. At a snap of her fingers the portal closes.

“The world grows ever stranger,” she says. “I am Sorceress Supreme Wanda Maximoff. We come to see what aid we can offer.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
